Mine
by Siamese2005
Summary: It's been a year since the end of the movie and Astrid and Hiccup have become very close friends. Now, Astrid's hand is promised to another. Will they admit their feelings before it's too late? Multi-chapter story. :
1. Her hand

(Ok I am completely obsessed with this movie and this couple! They are TOO ADORABLE! I just had to write a short story on them. :) :) :) This takes place a year after the end of the movie. Astrid and Hiccup are now very close friends but have not admitted their feelings towards each other. But now Astrid's hand is promised to someone else...hmm...however could this go? Haha! Of course I own nothing, if i did there would have been even more romance in the movie. ;-) So onwards!)

Chapter 1: Struggling

Astrid ran through the woods, leaping over logs and dodging low-hanging branches as tears stung her eyes. Finally, out of breath, she reached her destination. She skid across the loose gravel, stopping herself from falling off the cliff. Her hair blew in the wind as she searched the skies. Above she saw Hiccup and Toothless gliding through the sky. Her cheeks pinked softly as she remembered the first time she met Toothless…and the flight Hiccup took her on. Her heart fluttered. Frightened at her feelings, Astrid shook her head, trying to clear her mind…her heart.

'What's wrong with me…?' She wondered as she watched Hiccup sail through the air. Her eyes widened suddenly as their eyes locked. Her blush returned. He saw her…

Hiccup looked down, a grin on his face as the wind stung his face and his hair flew around him. Suddenly he saw a small figure with blonde hair staring up at him from the mountain cliff. His heart stopped. Astrid…

Hiccup's heart suddenly started racing as he steered Toothless towards her. Every since he was a young boy she had made his heart race. He was so smitten with her…so…so in l-

Toothless jerked to a stop, causing Hiccup to jerk forward slightly, stopping his train of thought. Embarrassed, Hiccup glanced up at Astrid as he slid off his dragon.

"H-Hey…" Hiccup stuttered as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair; making it even more tousled. Astrid smiled warmly at him as she leaned forward and smoothed his hair out. Hiccup fought the urge to lean against her touch.

Blushing, Astrid jerked her hand back. It had been a year since the battle against the queen dragon. A year since their lips had made contact…However, Astrid and Hiccup had become very close friends yet both refused to admit to themselves, let alone each other, the feelings they harbored for one another.

Breaking the tension the two burst into laughter.

"What are you doing out here?" Hiccup questioned, leaning on his good leg.

Astrid's smile faded as she was reminded of why she had come out here…and now she was unsure if she should even tell Hiccup. She was suddenly afraid…and she HATED feeling afraid. She glanced back at the woods sadly. Hiccup caught this despite Astrid's attempt at hiding it.

"Astrid…?" Hiccup questioned, daring to reach a hand out towards her.

Astrid tensed, resisting the urge to jump into his arms…where she knew she'd feel safe.

Hating this weak feeling, she tensed every muscle in her body, faced her best friend and put on a fake smile.

"I'm getting married!" She said in a false happy tone.

Hiccup felt his heart fall right through him and down through the earth towards the core. His whole world began to shatter around him.

"M-married?" He choked.

Astrid nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear, false smile still in play.

"My father arranged it with our neighboring tribe's chief's son, Edgar. I-I met him this morning."

Hiccup swallowed.

"And…?"

"He seems nice. He has huge…big muscles!" Astrid forced a laugh.

Hiccup felt as though his whole being was just thrown to the wolves, tearing him up into little pieces. He wanted nothing more than to grab the girl in front of him, pull her to him and tell her she was meant for HIM. But he refrained…this man…he was big…able to protect her…where he, he wasn't even whole anymore… Subconsciously he reached a hand out towards her before looking away and jerking his arm back to his side.

"I…well…that sounds…that will be good…" Hiccup stuttered.

Astrid felt her heart sink. He thought it was good? She blew at her bangs, moving them out of her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Yeah…W-well I just wanted to let you know since…" She glanced up at him. "You are my best friend…"

Hiccup's head jerked up at her words. His eyes were wide. Had she just called him her best friend? She smiled slightly as he stared at her, eyes wavering. He returned her smile before reaching out to hug her but caught himself and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"ASTRID!" Came a voice from towards the village.

Astrid winced before brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Hiccup glanced towards the village then back at Astrid.

"I…I gotta go. The celebratory feast is soon and I…I gotta get dressed."

"Oh…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously before turning towards Toothless to get back on him. Suddenly he felt long fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him. Shocked, he turned to look at Astrid. His heart clenched. She looked so…desperate.

"Astrid…?"

"You'll come won't you?" She almost begged.

Hiccup blinked. What was happening? He had to be imagining things. Astrid couldn't be as nervous…as desperate as she sounded. She was always so strong and collected.

"Won't you?" She pressed, causing Hiccup's heart to melt. He smiled at her lovingly.

"I'll be there." He said softly, almost a whisper as he thought heartbrokenly. 'But I can't guarantee I'll be able to give my blessing…'

(First chapter done! YAY! Whatcha think? Continue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lemme know!)


	2. Dressing up

(Dun! Dun! Dun! Here's chapter two!)

Hiccup threw a rock as hard as he could into the river, muttering under his breath. WHY was this happening? Things were just fine the way there were! All these years of wanting Astrid to just _notice _him and finally they were close. She had been there for him. She helped him through the fight with the Red Death...she had helped him walk on his "leg"...she had even gone and said that he was her best friend. His heart clenched. She laughed with him (a sound that reminded him of angels singing), talked with him...ok she hadn't ever _cried_ in front of him but that was just her. She never cried in front of anyone. She had been raised not to. But despite all of that she was now being given away! They were sending her away to another island where he would never see her. Hiccup's muscles tightened. Where he could never hold her...she would be in someone else's arms. HE would be able to hold her...HE would be able to kiss her...HE would be able to make love to her.

"UGH!" Hiccup shouted as he slammed another rock into the water.

Toothless blinked and cocked his head at his master. Hiccup was struggling with something ferociously. Toothless could tell he was in pain...but he couldn't smell any blood. Toothless chortled, causing Hiccup to glance at him, body tense and breathing heavily. Toothless flattened his ears against his head and cocked his head in the other direction. He had a feeling it had to do with the fiesty, blonde human. Hiccup always acted weird around her. Toothless chortled once more. Hiccup glanced at his dragon and sighed, slumping down onto the mossy Earth.

"What do I do, Buddy?" He sighed.

Toothless flopped down next to him and rolled, asking for a belly rub. Hiccup cracked a smile before fulfilling the dragon's wish. Sighing, Hiccup looked up at the sky and watched the seagulls flying across the island. Jealously wracked his body. How he wanted to be like them...just pick up and fly away. A small, sad smile came to his face.

"I wonder if Astrid would even come with me..." He wondered aloud. 

"Astrid!" Astrid's father, Grath, grumbled as his only daughter walked through the front door.

She looked like she had gone through Hell and back! She was an absolute mess! Leaves and twigs stuck out of her golden hair, dirt smudged her cheeks. She looked NOTHING like a blushing bride should!

"What?" Astrid grumbled, arms crossed across her chest.

"Edgar will be here within the hour and look at ye! Ye look like a boy-child!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Edgar should take me how I am." She hissed.

Grath sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Darlin', ye know it don't work that way..."

Astrid clenched her fists.

"Why not? YOU did! Why can't I?"

Grath ran a hand through his thick, graying hair.

"Why does it matter, Astrid? Ye find someone?"

Astrid gasped, eyes wide as moons as she took a nervous step back.

"NO! W-why would you say that?" She stuttered, images of Hiccup flashing through her mind, causing her to take another step back in denial.

Grath raised a bushy, suspecting eyebrow at his flustered daughter.

"Besides..." He sighed. "Yer mother and I did not wed for love..."

Astrid looked at her father in shock.

"We _grew_ to love each other. Tis the way things are darlin'. Ye'll grow to love Edgar just as I grew t' love yer mother."

Astrid's eyes wavered as her father placed a hand on his daughter's head.

"Go get dressed darlin'...the ceremony is comin' upon us."

Astrid felt her shoulder's slump as she stomped off to her room.

"THERE you are!" Came a shrill voice as Astrid came into her room.

Before Astrid could look up to see who was in her room, she was snatched, stripped and pushed into a tub of cold water.

"WAH! This is FREEZING!" Astrid shouted as she glared at her mother and the Elder.

The Elder leaned in, pointing her staff at the blonde.

"If yer head was on Edgar and not the dragon boy ye would have been on time and then it would have been warm."

Astrid's face turned bright red as she instinctively swung her fist at the Elder.

"ASTRID!" Her mother snapped as she grabbed her wrist.

The Elder eyed the girl before smirking. So the girl DID have feelings for the village's hero.

"Don't throw words around, Elder!" Astrid snapped. "Especially untruths!"

The Elder eyes the girl with an 'Are you sure they're untruths?' look. Astrid growled before sinking down into the cold, soapy water. The Elder glanced at Astrid's mother.

"Ye have yer work cut out for ye."

Astrid's mother, Gloria, sighed as she put her hand over her face. Frustrated she began to scrub her daughter's hair, trying to get all of the grime out of it. From across the room, the Elder grinned as she finished up the dress she was making for Astrid. She knew where the girl had been. She was ALWAYS with Stiock's boy. She had watched them many times fly through the sky together, Astrid subconsciously clinging to the boy's waist as the twisted and flipped. She saw them sneak through the village when they were soaked to the bone from swimming in the ocean currents. The laughs they would share from inside jokes. The Elder noticed the prolonged touches and stares. She sighed sadly. She knew Astrid was smitten with Hiccup...and it had always been evident that Hiccup was just as smitten with her. Sighing, The Elder tied the last knot on the dress. She held it up and smiled. No one had ever seen Astrid in a dress...and she knew Astrid would look beautiful in this low, princess cut sky blue colored dress. It would match her eyes. The Elder glanced over to see Gloria struggling to put on the corset to her fighting, grumbling daughter.

'Make your move soon, dragon boy...' The Elder thought. 

Astrid sat in her room, staring at the glass mirror above her dresser. She had never done anything with her hair other than her typical braid. She had never had a REASON to do her hair. Before, during dragon fighting it kept her tangled mass out of her way...recently it was to keep her hair out of her way as she flew through the air and ran through the forest. Now, she couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was HER. Her hair was tied in a messy knot on the top of her head with strands of blonde curls framing her face. Her body was covered in a light blue cloth. Strands of fabric fell of her shoulders to rest on her upper arms. The fabric was cut just above her breasts, enhancing them slightly as she breathed in and out. It was tight around her waist then flowed out with a beautiful train around her slim legs. She held back tears, eyes wavering. But she was not dressed like this on her own accord. She was dressed like this for a man she had never met before in her life. She sighed before glancing out the window.

"BAH!" She screamed in surprise as Ruffnut jumped into her bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She snapped as Ruffnut snickered.

"Sorry, they have your front door guarded like crazy! I wanted to talk to you before the ceremony." Ruffnut said as she flopped down onto the bed.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"About what?"

Ruffnut sprung up and laid down on her stomach, facing her friend.

"You up for this, kiddo?"

Astrid turned around to face the mirror again, pretending to fix her hair.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? It's the best thing for our village, it will combine our tribes."

Ruff stopped smiling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Astrid sighed and turned to narrow her eyes at Ruff.

"No, I don't. What DID you mean, exactly?" She snapped.

Ruff sat up straight and stared her friend in the eyes.

"I meant about leaving...and Hiccup."

Astrid's heart clenched as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"What about Hiccup?" She stuttered.

Ruff sighed and smiled sadly at her friend, her demeanor turning to one of sympathy.

"Astrid...i'm not blind. You care for Hiccup...a lot."

"Of course I do! He's my friend!" Astrid defended.

Ruff slapped her face with her palm.

"Ugh, Astrid. Stop. Ok, I'm going to be blunt here...You are in love with Hiccup...You have been for a long time now. I don't know what happened between you two...but ever since you two disapeared one afternoon before we knew dragons were cool...you have been glued to his side. You wouldn't leave for a second while he was unconsious and during his surgery...you two run off all the time...i've seen the way you stare at him...I know you know it and you are too damn stubborn!"

Astrid just stared at Ruffnut, eyes wavering. She wanted to scream and shout that it was a lie, that she was imagining things. But all she could manage was a soft, "I can't..."

"I CAN'T Ruffnut, that is too cliche!"

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is that so bad?"

Astrid angrily rubbed her eye to stop the tears that were welling up inside from falling.

"Astrid..."

"You're wrong, Ruffnut...just...just tell me you're wrong..." She said defeatedly as she sat on the windowsill, staring out over the village as her heart broke.

Ruffnut's heart went out to her friend as she went over and uncharacteristcally hugged her.

"I'm sorry Astrid..." She said softly as Astrid let lose an invisible tear.

(So how was chapter two? Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be up soon! :) )


	3. Confused

(Ok, here's chapter 3! It's a little short but I felt it was a good place to end. :) Hope you enjoy!)

"Astrid m'dear! Come out!" Astrid heard her father bellow.

Astrid sighed as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. What could he possibly want now? Hiking up her long trail, Astrid stumbled out her bedroom door.

"ACK! How do you walk in these things?" She grumbled loudly as she fell against the door frame, tripping over her dress.

At the strange silence, Astrid looked up, bangs falling back into her face which was now beat red in embarrassment. Her parents and Edgar were all staring at her in shock. Astrid stood in shock herself a moment before she straightened herself and smoothed out her dress.

"Ah…haha…hi!" She laughed nervously.

Edgar raised an eyebrow at her but couldn't help the grin that was cracking on his face. She was so different from the women at his village. She was rough around the edges but still had this beautiful, soft aura about her. She was hard to figure out…Edgar wondered if all the women here were like this.

Meanwhile, Astrid's parents covered their faces in horror.

"I do apologize fer meh daughter…she's been out in the sun a bit too much t'day." Grath explained.

Astrid frowned, insulted at her father's words.

"No, I just can't walk—" Astrid was interrupted by her mother loudly clearing her throat, advising her daughter to silence herself.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her parents.

"Really?" She snapped aloud.

"Astrid!" Her mother hissed.

Next to her, Astrid heard chuckling. She turned on Edgar, fists clenched. Was he LAUGHING at her?

"What are YOU laughing at?" She snapped.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON!" Both her parents snapped before grabbing her arms and began to drag her towards the front door.

"I am so sorry!" Her father said apologetically and in embarrassment. "Maybe if the chief has a word with her…"

"No, that's fine…" Edgar spoke for the first time. "Why don't I talk with her?"

Astrid glared at the boy, fire in her eyes as her parents let go of her arms. Her mother moved her out of sight and looked down at her.

"Astrid please…our village needs this…" She said softly so no one else could hear as she moved her daughter's bangs out of her face.

"What about what I need…" Astrid grumbled softly back.

"You need this too honey…besides…it isn't like you've found anybody here…" When Astrid's eyes widened before turning away to look out the window her mother straightened, a horrified look on her face.

"Oh Odin..you have, haven't you?" She whispered.

Astrid looked at her mother in shock.

"What? No…I…just…this is all just so sudden!" She stuttered.

Her mother eyed her, unbelieving.

"Astrid…"

Astrid shook her head. She hadn't found anybody! She hadn't! There was no one here that she wanted! Astrid's heart clenched painfully and an image of Hiccup flashed through her mind. Why did that keep happening? She shook her head desperately. No. Hiccup was a FRIEND. She loved him…but not like THAT. What Ruffnut said was just ox-shit…

…Right…?

"Honey…" Her mother's voice brought her back from her horrid thoughts. "Are you in love with Stoick's boy?"

"EEP! NO!" She shouted in surprise, causing Edgar and Grath to look over in surprise.

Her mother was about to say something when Grath grabbed his daughter's shoulder and pushed her towards Edgar, a large grin on his face.

"You two have a little chat! But be sure to be back by dusk! The celebration will be at our Chief's hall right at dusk!"

Edgar smiled warmly at Astrid, who just looked away and began to walk out the door, Edgar following behind. As they left, Grath hugged his wife's shoulder's happily.

"This'll be a beautiful weddin'!" He exclaimed.

"Grath…she's in love…"

Grath pulled away and clapped his hands joyously.

"By Odin that's GREAT! I KNEW this would work! I—"

"No." His wife stopped him, still staring after her daughter. "Not with Edgar…she's in love with someone else…"

Grath lowered his hands slowly in shock, brows furrowed.

"Who…?" He questioned.

His wife shook his head. "I'm not sure…I think it might be Stoick's boy…"

"HIM? Did she say this?" Grath exclaimed, not horrified but in shock.

"No…but I…I just have this feeling that she isn't being just our typical stubborn Astrid about this…I think there truly is a reason behind this behavior…an emotional reason…"

Grath laughed.

"Oh darlin'! If she did not say such a thing then I wouldn't be-a worryin'!"

With that, Grath went off to his Chief's homestead to begin the preparations. Unsure, his wife followed. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Astrid walked next to Edgar, stomping her feet and hunching her shoulders, fists clenched. This was so stupid! Why did SHE have to get married? Why couldn't one of the other women on this island get married off?

"Your thoughts are troubling you…" Came a rough voice.

Startled, Astrid glanced at the boy next to her. He had stopped and was leaning against a tree, eyebrow raised. She stopped as well and stared at him, studied him. Her mind began to subconsciously compare him to Hiccup. They were so different. This boy had black hair that lay low down his back. Hiccup had short thick brown hair with strands of auburn throughout it. The boy before her had charcoal colored eyes where Hiccup had beautiful green eyes with flecks of hazel dancing in them. This boy towered over her in height and had bulging muscles. Hiccup was just a head taller than herself, perfect enough so that she only had to cock her head slightly to meet his gaze. As for muscles, Hiccup was no Hercules but he was well built. He had grown in the past year and she had noticed the slight rippling beneath his shirt as he moved with his dragon. There was just enough that when he held her she felt safe…Astrid blushed madly as she realized ho she was comparing Edgar to…and the strange feelings she was getting from thinking about him…

Astrid shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Edgar.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" She snapped. "You know nothing about me!"

He grinned as he eyed her up and down.

"I know enough…and besides, your face doesn't hide much…" He teased.

Astrid clenched her fists, instinctively reaching for her ax which wasn't there. She rolled her eyes. Stupid dress…

Astrid grumbled as she began to walk again. She was, however, stopped by Edgar's words.

"You know this is just as much of a shock for me as it is for you…"

Slowly, Astrid turned around.

"What…?" She asked, unbelieving.

Edgar stepped away from the tree and took a step towards her, sighing as he did so.

"You think I was prepared for this? It was sprung on me too…"

Astrid crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrow raised, urging him to continue. He smiled at her.

"But you know as well as I do that there is no way out of this…so why don't we…we just have to work through this…"

Astrid stared at him for a long moment before sighing, her shoulder's slouching.

Edgar reached out a hand towards her.

"Come, it is almost dusk…show me to your Chief's hall…"

Astrid looked at the hand as if it were acid. Grumbling, she brushed past him.

"Fine…but I don't need to take your hand when society isn't watching…" She mumbled as she urged him to follow her, a small smile on her face as she tried to open herself for friendship.

Edgar dropped his hand and followed her.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(

(WALAH! Ok, now to start Chapter 4!)


	4. They were right

(Here's Chapter 4!)

Tuffnut ran towards Hiccup, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. When he reached the unsuspecting boy, Tuffnut grabbed his shoulders and easily leaped over him. When he landed he spun to face Hiccup's shocked stare. Tuffnut laughed.

"What's up shortie?"

Hiccup scrunched his face and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment.

"I'm not THAT short…" He grumbled.

"Yeah…" Came Tuff's twin's sarcastic voice. "You're just freakishly tall…freak."

"YOU'RE the freak!" Tuff snapped at his sister.

Ruffnut laughed as she took n unlady-like swig of her ale. Hiccup half-smiled as he rolled his eyes at the two. Tuff took a sideways glance at Hiccup before stretching nonchalantly.

"Wow…can you believe it? OUR little Astrid is getting married!"

Ruff glared at her brother as she smacked him upside the head. She was about to snap at him when Snotlout came up behind them, interrupting her.

"Yeah. At least SHE gets to get off this island…"

Ruff grumbled as she covered her face with the palm of her hand in disbelieve.

"Oh for the love of Odin…"

At the reminder of why they were all here, Hiccup's heart clenched and he looked away from his friends to stare out the window. Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise, turning to see Fishlegs concerned stare.

"Are you ok?" He asked, eyes flashing in sympathy.

Hiccup backed away slightly in embarrassment.

"O-of course I am! W-why wouldn't I be?" He stuttered, trying to laugh it off.

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at Hiccup and said in a chastising voice.

"Hiccup…"

Hiccup threw his hands in the air.

"WHAT?"

Suddenly Tuffnut jumped onto Hiccup's back, causing them both to fall over as Hiccup lost balance in shock. Tuff laughed.

"Maybe it's because you've…I dunno…had the hots for Astrid since…FOREVER!" He teased.

Hiccup blushed madly as he stared wide-eyed at all his friends who were all staring at him knowingly, eyebrows raised as they waited for him to deny it. Hiccup just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"That obvious?" He tried to joke, his friends only nodding enthusiastically.

Hiccup took a deep breath before shrugging.

"So what? Not like it matters anyway." He grumbled as he tried to push past them.

Frustrated, Ruffnut punched Hiccup in the shoulder, causing Hiccup to grab it in shock and glare at her.

"What was THAT for?" He snapped.

Ruffnut leaned in, returning the glare.

"THAT was for Astrid." She grumbled before storming off to find more ale.

Hiccup just blinked in shock. Were ALL women punch happy? Maybe he needed more to drink…Odin only knows he didn't want to remember seeing Astrid dance the night away with this…this EDGAR. The only reason he was even here was because of the pleading look in Astrid's eyes as she had asked him to be here. Suddenly the doors to the hall swung open and a muscular boy walked through. He had long black hair and dark eyes. Hiccup frowned. He had never seen this boy before…this had to be Edgar. Hiccup felt himself become even more deflated. He was everything Hiccup was not…everything Astrid needed, Hell probably WANTED. He narrowed his eyes hatefully and was about to head toward the alcohol when behind Edgar stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His face changed from one of seething hatred to completely smitten. Astrid's golden hair was up in a beautiful bun, some curls framing her face. The dress, Oh Odin she was wearing a DRESS, was cut low and hung from her shoulders. It flowed long past her feet to trail out behind her in waves. The color was of the daytime sky and he could tell, even from this distance, that it matched her eyes perfectly. Hiccup's heart suddenly stopped as her eyes locked with his and at that moment her face brightened with a relieved and happy smile. He thought he'd die right there with that smile…was she…was she really that happy to see him?

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Astrid held her head down as she mentally said explicatives to each step she made into the Mead Hall. When the lights from the man candles hit her eyes as she and Edgar stepped in she looked up. As her eyes focused to the lighting she saw Hiccup. Her heart stopped. He had come…and he was right there, staring at her. She couldn't help the excited and relieved smile that exploded across her face.

'Hiccup…' Her mind whispered, replacing the expletives.

Their eyes locked and held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours when she was suddenly brought back to life when Edgar placed his arm around her shoulder. She broke Hiccup's gaze to look up at Edgar. Her heart sunk.

"Friends! Family! Fellow Vikings!" Came Grath's voice as Stoick came to stand next to him, hand on his friend's shoulder. "I would like to announce the engagement of my only daughter…my beautiful daughter Astrid to our neighboring Island's Chief's son, Edgar! With this marriage we will combine our lands! We will share our wealth and our harvest! We will no longer worry about starving through these harsh winters! Please, welcome this marriage…this union with me tomorrow at high noon! For now, my fellow Vikings, let us drink and be merry! Let us celebrate!"

The hall burst into cheers and claps in honor of the engaged and future union of the islands and prosperity...all, that is, except for two who's hearts were dying as they fought back tears.

The band began to play merry music as Astrid and Edgar walked to the middle of the room where her peers met them. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout all came up and merrily shook hands with Edgar, bombarding him with questions about his island and himself. Hiccup, however, stayed in the back, just watching; fighting the urge to strike the boy down. As the boys asked Edgar a bunch of questions, Ruffnut stared at him in shock, a rare blush forming on her cheeks. Then she grabbed Astrid and hissed into her ear.

"Damn girl…he's so…so…"

"Ruffnut!" Astrid laughed, scolding her unladylike behavior.

Ruffnut laughed in return and shrugged. Astrid smiled before grabbing Edgar's elbow and introducing her friend.

"Edgar this is my insane friend, Ruffnut!" She chuckled.

Edgar smiled at Astrid then looked at whom she was introducing. His eyes widened before bowing, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you." He said before glancing back up at Ruffnut.

Speechless, for the first time in her life, Ruffnut just waved. Her blush grew deeper when Tuffnut noogied her.

"AH HA HA HA! I SAW THAT BABY SIS!" He laughed loudly.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" She snapped knocking him on the head with her fist.

Astrid just rolled her eyes at her friends. Suddenly Edgar grabbed her and began to swing her into a dance.

"You seem troubled again…" He said as he moved with her to the music.

Astrid looked away from him, refusing to look at him. It didn't feel right to be here…in his arms…NONE of it felt right.

"You could learn to like me…" Edgar said.

Astrid couldn't help but look at him. She gave a small smile.

"So I'm told…"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at the engaged couple before glancing back at Hiccup who was staring at them brokenheartedly. Then they both looked at each other and grinned mischievously. Without a word, they began to dance together, slowly getting closer to the engaged couple. Soon they were dancing right next to each other and Tuffnut and Ruffnut squeezed in. Tuffnut brought a surprised Astrid into his arms while Ruffnut began dancing with a shocked Edgar.

"May I cut in?" They grinned before Tuffnut began dancing away with Astrid.

Astrid gave a suspicious but happy smile.

"What are you too knumbskulls up to?" She teased.

"Us? Up to something? Why Astrid! I'm hurt!" Tuffnut said as he spun her then gently pushed her into someone else's arms.

"Wha-?" Astrid squeaked in shock as she looked up at who her next dance partner was and blushed madly.

"Hiccup…" She said softly as Hiccup stared at her wide-eyed, unsure of what was happening.

"H-hi…" He said nervously, unsure of what to do.

The two just stared at each other a moment before Astrid relaxed and placed a hand on his shoulder and held her other one out, waiting for him to grab it, a smile on her face.

Hiccup looked subconsciously down at his prosthetic leg. Astrid noticed and took the liberty of taking his hand, causing him to look into her eyes in shock. She grinned.

"I like to lead anyway…" She encouraged.

Hiccup couldn't help the grin spread across his face at her acceptance and…want to dance with him. Nervously, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and slowly the two began to dance. It started out slow and unsteady as they moved to the music but soon it was just them and no one else. It was as if every one else in the room had disappeared and the world was theirs. They began to spin faster and faster, their grins widening, their gazes never breaking away from the others.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Edgar glanced up from his dance partner to see his betrothed staring lovingly into a scrawny, brown-haired boy's eyes as she laughed and danced easily with him. He gave a half smile.

"That's him isn't it…" He asked Ruffnut.

"Him what?" She asked, confused.

"The reason she doesn't want to get married to me."

Ruffnut looked at her friend dancing with Hiccup and she grinned happily. Her plan was working.

"Yes." She answered honestly.

"But he's so-" Edgar started but was interrupted by Ruffnut.

"Perfect for her. It's a long story…"

Edgar smiled down at Ruffnut, a small blush tinting his cheeks as she looked back up at him.

"I have time."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

As the dancing began to slow to a stop Astrid felt her heart lurch in regret. She didn't want this to end. She was so close to him…she could feel the heat from his body…smell the unique smell of sandalwood and fire. She never wanted to leave his arms…

Astrid suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. Everything Ruffnut had said to her…all of the strange feelings she had been having…everything came crashing down on her as she slowly looked back into Hiccup's confused yet concerned stare. She choked.

"Oh Odin…" She whispered as she slowly slipped out of his arms.

They were right...everyone was right...

'I do love him…' She thought.

At this realization she turned and fled out of the building. Hiccup, confused and concerned, ran…well…hobbled after her.

Edgar saw the two running from the Mead Hall and started to go after them when Ruffnut stopped him.

"Let them go…" She said before turning to go back to her brother and friends.

Edgar blinked, staring out the door and back at the girl who had just left his arms.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

(YAAAAAAAY! Another chapter done! And FINALLY Astrid realizes the obvious! Now…to actually DO something about it! Haha! Thank you guys for all of your reviews! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!)


	5. I'll learn to fly again

(Thanks again for all of your reviews! They are making me so happy! Heehee! And here is Chapter 5! Hope you like!)

"ASTRID! STOP!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to hobble as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her. He didn't understand what had happened. One minute she was fitted perfectly in his arms, causing his heart to flutter madly as they were spinning across the dance floor. The next she was crushing his heart with that with that horrified stare before running off...away from him. What had he done? "PLEASE ASTRID!"

Hiccup winced but urged himself forward. His thigh was beginning to ache...the prosthetic was certainly not made for running on.

As he pushed forward, the pain began to spread from his thigh towards his hip. That horrible aching...the throbbing that shot pain throughout his entire body.

'Please let me catch her...' He prayed inwardly. But it seemed that the Gods were dead set on laughing at him and his plight for he was answered by suddenly tripping on a fallen log.

Hiccup bit his lip as he struggled to hold off a cry of pain. His body was shaking in pain. His damn leg was throbbing, making it impossible to stand on it. He looked up and saw Astrid's figure getting further and further away, shattering his heart more.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted as he pounded the ground.

Astrid skid to a stop as she heard a thump and a shout that sounded as if it were coming from Hiccup. Astrid spun around to see Hiccup on the ground, gripping his leg. Her heart shattered at the sight.

"Hiccup!" She whispered to herself in concern as she suddenly began to run towards him, her mission of getting as far away from him as possible forgotten.

The second she reached his fallen body she fell to her knees,

"What happened?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

Hiccup looked away, embarrassed that she was seeing him in such a weakened state. Wincing in pain, he sat up and straightened out his legs.

"Nothing...it's just my leg..." He tried to play it off as he lifted up his pant leg.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped in shock, her hand flying to her lips.

Hiccup's thigh was swollen and red, looking horribly painful. Grumbling, Astrid scooted closer and pushed his hands aside as she began to unbuckle his prosthetic.

"Hiccup you have to be more careful!" She hissed as she threw the metal contraption aside and pushed the pant leg higher up. Her heart broke at the sight. There were cuts and bruises all across the bottom of his stump. "You will get an infection if you keep this up!" She snapped.

Hiccup shrugged. That was the least of his problems as of late...

Suddenly she grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it. Hiccup's eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Astrid! Your engagement gown!" He argued.

Astrid frowned and yanked her hand free.

"Oh hush!" She hissed before beginning to tie the ripped piece of cloth around Hiccup's leg, stopping any infection from getting into the multiple little cuts.

When she was finished she sat back on her hunches and just stared at Hiccup, confused and unsure. Hiccup returned her stare before rubbing his leg.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

Astrid looked away and sighed, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Oi...what am I going to do with you..."

Hiccup looked at her confused for a moment before shrugging, returning her small smile.

"Maybe start by not running away from me and making me chase after you."

Astrid frowned and looked away, her jumbled feelings rumbling inside of her.

"You didn't have to come after me...I didn't ask you to! I didn't want you to!"

Hiccup felt as if his heart had been squeezed painfully at her words.

"I wanna know what's wrong..." He said softly, unsurely.

Astrid looked back at him, her eyes wavering.

"Is that why you followed me?" She asked, shocked and confused.

Hiccup nodded, embarrassed.

"You just ran off...please...you said I was your best friend right? You know that means you can tell me anything...right?"

Astrid's bottom lip began to quiver at his words. Damn him! He would NOT make her cry! He would not make the strongest girl in their generation to cry! But curse him if he didn't break the barrier with his next words.

"I'll always be here for you, Astrid...even when you are miles away..."

"Damn it..." She hissed as she turned away from him, tears burning her eyes and breaking through their lashy barrier to roll down her pale cheeks.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock as the moonlight caught a tear falling down her cheek. His heart wrenched. HE hadn't meant to make her cry! Oh Gods, he never wanted to do that!

"Astrid...please...I didn't mean to..."

Astrid interrupted him by doing the most un-Astrid like thing; she lept into his arms and buried her face in his chest as she let her tears flow freely. Hiccup's eyes waivered in shock, his hands shaking uncertainly above Astrid's shaking form. Slowly, uncertainly, he brought his hands down and wrapped his arms around her in return, trying to comfort her.

"Astrid...what's wrong?"

Astrid gripped his fur vest tightly in her fingers.

"I don't want this..." She choked on her tears.

Wincing, Hiccup began to pull away.

"Sorry...I..."

Astrid shook her head furiously as she gripped him harder.

"No, not THIS." She said as she pulled away just enough to look at him, wiping her eyes madly.

"THAT!" She snapped, pointing towards the village they could no longer see. "I don't want to marry HIM...I don't want to move away! I Iove it HERE! I love..."

Astrid stopped and looked away, letting her arms fall away from Hiccup. She bit her lip. Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard to tell him that she loved him?

Hiccup stared at her in shock, blinking.

"You don't want to marry Edgar?"

Astrid laughed and looked back at him.

"No! Hiccup...I don't even know him...but I HAVE to...It'll combine our tribes...we'd be more prosperous..."

Hiccup fought the urge to bring her back into his arms and forbid her from leaving, to claim her as HIS. But he knew he couldn't...she already had enough on her plate...he couldn't bother her with his selfish infatuation...his love.

"Tell me what I can do..." He said, looking at her with a mix of sadness and desperation.

Astrid stared at him, resisting the urge to beg him to take her away from here and be with her forever. Quietly, she looked up at the sky, returning the stars twinkling gaze. She smiled softly before looking back at Hiccup.

"Fly with me..." She said softly. 'Just like that first time...' She added inside of her heart.

Hiccup stared at her in shock. She wanted to fly with him? His cheeks tinted a pretty pink as he stared into her eyes, which were plainly pleading with him. He smiled softly before bringing his fingers to his lips and letting out a loud whistle. Within minutes Toothless flew in, landing behind them, his head cocked in question. Hiccup winced slightly as he stood and walked over to his buddy. He patted him before mounting him. Astrid stood and walked over to the two.

Hiccup looked down at Astrid, locking eyes with her. His heart lept as she held his gaze. Slowly, unsurely, he reached his hand out. His heart pounded in fear of being slapped away as she had done before. He knew she could mount Toothless herself but he wanted to feel her hand in his, he wanted to help her even if she didn't need it. As the seconds passed his heart sank and he began to pull his hand back when suddenly he felt the warmth and pressure of her hand slipping into his. His eyes shot up to meet her once more. She smiled at him warmly before allowing him to help her up on to Toothless. The second she sat onto Toothless' back he jumped up into the air, flapping his wings vigorously. Taken aback, despite being through this before, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist tightly. He laughed at her.

"Hold on!" He chuckled before urging Toothless faster.

Astrid let out a squeak as her stomach lept into her throat.

"Hiccup!" She snapped. "Slow him down NOW!"

Hiccup just laughed.

"Hiccuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" She screamed as Toothless spun downwards. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

Hiccup glanced back at her, grinning madly as her arms and legs tightened around him, warming his body.

"Ha-ha! Fine! Fine!" He chuckled as he pulled Toothless' reins back, slowing his dragon down and evening out the pace.

As soon as Astrid realized they were not hurtling towards their doom, she loosened her grip on Hiccup and smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot!" She snapped, though a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Ow! Hey now!" He chuckled, turning to glance back at her.

Astrid crossed her arms across her chest and tried to keep her frown but was failing miserably. Damn him, even when purposely scaring her to death she couldn't help but feel so safe around him...so happy. Hiccup returned her smile, his heart fluttering. She was so beautiful...

Blushing madly, he turned back around to stare ahead. Astrid shook her head, confused, before looking up at the night sky. The stars smiled back at her, encouraging her. Falsely telling her it would be ok. She sighed. And just this once...she wanted to believe them. With the stars whispering encouragement, Astrid leaned forward, her arms slipping around Hiccup's waist. She felt him stiffen beneath her fingers. She wasn't sure why but she ignored it, laying her head on his shoulder. The wind blew his soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck against her face. She breathed him in, his scent teasing her nostrils. His sent of sandalwood and earth made her feel warm and dizzy. Feeling as if she had too much mead, she nuzzled his neck subconsciously. His skin was so soft...

Hiccup stiffened even more as he felt her soft lips and the tip of her nose brushing across the nape of his neck and her arms locking around his waist. His heart was fluttering madly. She was driving him insane! He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and kiss her torturous mouth. He let out a sigh of content as she continued to nuzzle him. He leaned into her, letting himself believe that, even for just a moment, they could be together...that HE was the one she needed, HE was the one she wanted...that she loved.

After what seemed only minutes, but was truly hours, Toothless became tired and ended their magical ride all too soon. Swooping down he brought them to the small clearing where he first met Hiccup...where he first met Astrid as well. He looked back at his two humans and purred.

Hiccup patted Toothless.

"Thanks bud...alright Astrid let's go." Hiccup said then frowned when there was no answer. He glanced back, concerned. "Astrid?" Still no answer. "ASTRID!"

Hiccup twisted his body to look at Astrid who slumped against him, making a small snore-like sound. Hiccup's shoulders slumped in relief as he smiled softly. She must be so exhausted...

Adjusting his body, Hiccup slipped his arms around Astrid ,one hand behind her shoulders and the other under her legs, before sliding off his dragon. Toothless shook his body at the lighten in load before walking in circles and laying down, tail wrapping around his body. Hiccup shifted Astrid in his arms as he moved to a soft patch of grass next to Toothless. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Hiccup laid the object of his affection down into the soft grass. Smiling adoringly, he slid off his fur vest and wrapped it around her form before settling down next to her. Hands behind his head, he stared up at the sky he had just come down from. He sighed. He wished this night didn't have to end. Tomorrow...Astrid was going to be wed...given to another man and sent away. His heart clenched. Tonight had been the last time he would be able to fly with her...hold her...just BE with her. Suddenly he felt something snuggling up next to him. He jumped slightly but then calmed as he looked down and saw Astrid's sleeping body snuggling up next to his. He smiled. She was probably just trying to keep warm...but he enjoyed feeling her pressed against him in such an intimate way. Endearingly, he moved her bangs from her face, stroking her cheek. In response, Astrid snuggled closer, her hand snaking up to rest on his chest. Hiccup blushed madly but smiled as he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you Astrid..." He whispered after kissing the top of her head.

(Now if only he could just say it when she's awake! haha! Chapter 6 will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
